Polar Opposites
by davidy200
Summary: She was a sheriff. He was a thief. She chose to uphold the law while he chose to ignore the law. Yet despite their differences they still have common ground, they both help others whether it be legal or illegal. They also both come from the best of their professions. However, can they set aside their differences or will they forever battle each other? Caitlyn x Caitlyn's nemisis
1. Prologue

**Author Note:**

**Although I am the creator of this, all places, people, locations, and etc. are owned by Riot. In other terms, don't sue me!**

**Also can someone tell me if this work is protected by Creative Commons? Thanks**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

As Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover dressed in her famous attire strolled down the massive halls within the Institute of War, she began to reflect on her reasons for join the league a couple months ago. "Would she truly finally catch the illusive C by joining league?" she pondered. "Am I truly helping Piltover by spending my time in the League?" she began to doubt herself as she continued through the hall. Suddenly from behind, Caitlyn was hit in the shoulder slightly by someone running past her. Caitlyn yelled at the stranger in irritation, "Watch where you're going!" as the girl continued down the hall.

The girl turned around for a second to reveal her stunningly crystal blue eyes and light blonde hair that flew across her delicate features. She appeared little over five feet tall and was wearing a blue dress which was embroidered with blue, silver, and gold threads. "Sorry I'm kind of in a hurry," Lux said with a faint smile as she turned around and continued her quick pace towards the gates of the institute. "What a klutz I'm," thought Lux as she forged onward until her attention was redrawn to Caitlyn.

"Where to?" probed the Sheriff as her brown eyes continued to fallowed the light mage.

"A date with Ezreal," responded Lux with a huge grin on her face while adding "I don't want to be late. We are going to meet in a restaurant at the town."

"I should of guessed." thought Caitlyn as her chocolate colored hair which reached pass her shoulders finally began to settle down again. After a moment, a rare smile overtook her face. She replied "You two make a cute couple."

"Thanks!" Lux shouted and began her hurried sprint to the front gate while attempting to prevent her dress from dragging on the ground. Caitlyn laughed as champions and summoners alike jumped of the way of her mad dash to the finish line.

As Caitlyn continued her walk towards her room, words rolled out that muttered, "I wish had something like that." As quick as the words left her mouth, she instinctively observed her surroundings with her sharp eyes to make sure no one heard what she just mumbled. Once she thought the coast was clear, she began accelerate down the engraved marble halls that had statues of all sorts by the walls. The statues themselves looked like they were watching her which further increased her haste. As she passed summoners who were grouped together in deep conversation, some of them broke from their conversations to greet Caitlyn with a questioning glance which she ignored. Finally, once she reached her room, she gasped for air from her light run. She then repositioned her sniper rifle that was awkwardly positioned from her run and tucked her hair back behind her shoulders. She was glad knowing that no one would find out about her _small_ personal problem.

Caitlyn then accessed her room which had no more than her bare essentials such as spare lenses and gun parts as well as tools to assist her if she needed to repair her trusty sniper rifle that was still slung over her shoulder. As well as the things that came with the room such as screen that displayed news and league matchs, a closet, cushioned chairs, a bed, a bathroom, and a kitchen that had cabinets filled with some of her favorite foods. The only thing that was not essential was a desk covered with papers that detailed the events of the illusive C. She sighed as she examined her desk. No matter how much time she poured into examining the evidence; she felt no closer to catching the perpetrator. Out of the blue, a gust of wind from the window blew her papers off the desk which made her sigh even further.

Just as Caitlyn was about to pick up the papers she heard a knock on her door. She unslung her rifle intuitively and pointed at the door while yelling with an icy tone in her voice, "Who is it?" The person however remained silent so Caitlyn went to her door and opened it while still pointing her rifle at the entrance. To her surprise however, she found that there was nothing at the door except for a small poof of red smoke. So she closed the door and though, "Great I think Katarina in my room." Once she was once again settled down with her gun in her lap, she noticed it was already 8 o'clock at night. She then murmured, "How can it already be 8 the sun is still up." "Great now I need Zilean to fix my clock just my fucking luck!" mentally cursed Caitlyn.

To Caitlyn's obviously faked surprise a woman replied, "I may have changed your clock to mess with you." From out of the shadows Katarina emerged with a malevolent grin and two blades in her hands. She proceeded to walk towards the leather couch and asked in an insulting manner, "Is that _fear_ I smell?"

Caitlyn retorted, "Why would I fear someone who I already knew was fallowing me the entire time?" As she spoke, she raised her gun and aligned her iron sight instead of her lenses due to the close quarter conditions on Katarina's chest. "Give up Katarina because this is your only chance, one shot is all I need to end your life." Caitlyn replied slowly, and deliberately to empathize her voice.

Katarina laughed and then teleported behind the couch to place a knife at Caitlyn's milk white neck. She then coolly suggested, "Why would I care if your gun was pointed at me? In fact, why don't you just drop your piece of pathetic 'technology' on the floor or perhaps I should help you by cutting off your fingers?"

"You really are dumb aren't you, Sinister Blade? You think that a dull piece of steel will stop me?" Caitlyn said with an apathetic manner disregarding the knife lodged at her throat. "Firstly, killing on the Institute is strictly forbidden and secondly, you think I would leave myself defenseless in my own room?" Caitlyn prodded with a smirk on her face that made Katarina slightly uneasy.

"I'm the one with the knife at your throat so I really don't think you should be talking cupcake." Katarina countered without hesitation, "Also, your implied 'defenses' were taken out by a well-placed throwing knife," Katarina motioned towards the stealth turret that was now broken in half with a devilish grin.

Caitlyn curtly snapped back, "Only one person can call me cupcake and Heimerdinger's turret was only one piece of my defense. Would you like to meet the other?" The glass shattered as a Katarina's body hit the couch with unbelievable force.

Vi laughed before nonchalantly whispered with a smile, "You're welcome Cupcake." She then jumped back out of the window ignoring the fact that it was 30 feet down to ground level. She just moved her hextech gauntlet in front of her as she created a crater in to ground… again. Then she got back up and started to walk away as if nothing happened. Vi could faintly her out Caitlyn say, "Thank Vi," as she walked back towards her quarters.

* * *

Her head was still dizzy when Katarina noticed a barrel pointed at her face. She quickly realized both of her hands were cuffed to a bed frame with one on each side. She also felt the pain of what could be assumed is a gigantic bruise on her back from the hit yesterday.

It all came back as a flash to her as she remembered putting a knife to Caitlyn's throat. Shortly after that she remembered something heavy and metallic smashing her to the couch. Everything after that came as a daze but she did remember something with large hands had talked to Caitlyn briefly before jumping back out the window. After that she blacked out.

As she began to prepare for a shunpo to escape from her captor she realized the manacles were imbued with magic which would prevent any form of teleporting. "What time is it?" she asked in an attempt to distract Caitlyn who happened to still be aiming her sniper rifle at her face.

"It's 9 AM. You slept for quite a bit of time." Caitlyn's cool and patient voice unnerved Katarina in no way any other captor had before. She then dropped her gaze for a second before returning with a smirk on it while saying "You will be sent to the league council and tried for attempted murder on me. I call them shortly that you have an appointment with them. Oh and sorry that I left my fuzzy cuffs at home. I know most girls hate such 'hard' treatment."

"Ha! You think I will actually be tried? The league lacks the correct authorization and jurisdiction to try me for my supposed crimes," ranted Katarina, "and even if I was imprisoned by the likes of you; do you think Noxus would take kindly to me being imprisoned? Why would they continue in the league after this point and not declare war?" She decided to ignore Caitlyn's comments that increased her anger even more.

"Noxus may be powerful but even you know that Noxus does not have the military might to wage war against everyone who is affiliated with the league," Caitlyn retaliated, "Also, I recognize you most likely will get away free but at least I know I followed through with the law."

"Do you only care for the law? Are you that alone that all you do is fallow the law?" Katarina taunted while chuckling, "You've never even felt love."

"Oh and you have? I doubt he would love you back because all he would be thinking about is his lust and your many knives." Caitlyn riposted in fury, "and I've never had time for those kinds of emotions anyways. They would interfere with what I do."

"You're always right down to the point Miss Caitlyn. That is so much like you" Katarina spat with a searing edge, "Have you ever thought some people may like you more than just being a friend? You just block it all out however, because you have to continue your research and catch the infamous C." "But hey why do I care, it's not like any of my comments will change you," calmly exposed Katarina as her tension in her muscles finally began to relax.

Caitlyn began to uncuff Katarina and painstaking responded, "Just leave," as she attempted to stop the first tear she had felt in a couple years. She could not show herself breakdown in front of her. Kat would use this sign of weakness and destroy everything that she had created.

Once uncuffed, Katarina began to walk towards the door. She felt so happy until she saw Caitlyn begin to breakdown and regret filled Katarina as she closed the door behind her, "Why am I feeling sorry for what I've don't? It not like this is the first time I've brought someone's weakness out of their body." Once the door was fully closed, she heard slight sobbing which caused her to feel something she had never felt before. "Is sorrow for what I've done," though Kat as she passed summoners who shot her questioning glances as to why she left from Caitlyn's room. She chose to ignore them and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction. In fact, it is my first attempt at writing something other than an academic essay. Therefore, I would most appreciate reviews that help me to hone my writing skills. (Need to prepare for writing SAT essays so things that improve grammar, sentence structure, flow, etc are most necessary) Anyone who helps will get a special mention in the next chapter. Oh and if my rating is wrong can you please tell me which on to place it in. Thanks in advance


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**This maybe be subject to revisions and edits. Not sure yet so I'll place an x then a period then an x like this x?x if the period turns into a ? It will mean i have done major revisions.**

x.x

* * *

"Why can no one understand that behind my exterior shell of meticulousness and indifference towards everything that I'm broken within…?" sobbed Caitlyn while she drenched her pillow in tears, "I stand for law and order and look at me now. Oh the irony." After a couple minutes of crying she finally got up and went to the bathroom. She noticed her tangled hair and her puffy red eyes that were still watering. "Better wash up and get ready for breakfast and the league matches," mumbled Caitlyn as she reached the shower. Right then she heard a knock on the door and a greeting.

Lux was at Caitlyn's door wanting to tell her about how well her date with Ezreal went. Then she heard the slight sob coming from the room and suddenly began to worry for Caitlyn. "Who cares about my date anymore, Caitlyn sounds hurt," thought Lux as she pounded on the door harder. Although they had only known each other for only a couple of months now, Caitlyn and Lux had already managed to form a strong friendship. They liked to talk about miscellaneous things like clothes, books, and etc. At first Lux had doubts she could become friends with Caitlyn because of her general seriousness about everything but that idea quickly dissolved once she got to know her better. She learned that like herself Caitlyn chose to hid things behind a mask versus showing them in public in fear of damaging her reputation that she had to uphold. So when Lux heard Caitlyn crying for the first time she instantaneously became scared for her. She then asked, "Caitlyn everything alright?" to make sure that Caitlyn hadn't been injured physically.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" cried Caitlyn as tears started to pour down again. "I've been messed up by one person already I don't need another person to fuck me up even more," groaned Caitlyn as see wiped the tears off her face and attempted to comb her disarrayed hair.

"Let me in Caitlyn. It is me Lux," Lux stated in a slightly cheerful manner which made Caitlyn a little bit less upset. However, since Caitlyn didn't want Lux to see her in her condition she chose to ignore the feeling. "Well at least is sounds like she isn't injured," though Lux as she stood in front of the door.

"No just fucking leave me alone!" screamed Caitlyn as she continued to cry.

"I'm not leaving until you open up," implored Lux as she began to worry for Caitlyn even more. She usually never rejected letting her in unless she had something important or it was something private like taking a shower. This created even more worry in Lux's eyes as she continued to knock on the door. Lux overheard a group of passersby talking about Lux and pointing at her which made her slightly uncomfortable about what she was doing.

"What's the point in trying to stop Lux," thought Caitlyn as she finally gave in. "Ugh fine but you probably won't like what you see," moaned Caitlyn as she walked towards her door to open it.

"What happened to you, Caitlyn? You look like you're going to cry to death," consoled Lux as she tightly wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's body. She brushed away a piece of hair in Cait's face and looked up at her fragile face with her puffy red eyes and slightly swollen looking face. "Who did this?" questioned Lux as she felt an anger rise in her throat, "I'll help you punish them."

"It doesn't matter anymore. She didn't hurt me. She just revealed something that I had hidden for countless years," remarked Caitlyn as she motioned Lux to sit on the plain leather couch after she let go of the hug, "I haven't cried in so long in fact I have repressed so many of my emotions to prevent them from interfering." She paused for a second while attempting to create sentences in her head, "I don't know what I'd be without my drive to hunt criminals." She noticed Lux playing close attention to everything she was saying which made Caitlyn feel better.

"I know what you mean," empathized Lux with a small amount of sorrow in her beautiful voice, "I don't know what to do other than serve Demacia. I've pretty much loss everything from my parents who forced me away, to Garen who is a shadow of his former lively self, and to even my childhood that was stripped away as I became another tool for my country. All I have left is my stone hard resolve to protect myself and those I still love and my commitment to serve Demacia at all costs."

"Wow, now I feel a little self-centered. I'm the one who is crying yet I am not the one who lost everything. I chose to fallow the pursuit of criminals. I had a choice and in fact my parents wanted to discourage me from fallowing what I wanted to do until they realized they couldn't change me," said Caitlyn with a tone of regret as she began to rise, "I most likely should be getting ready for my upcoming league match."

Lux grabbed her hand which sent a chill through Caitlyn's body and said, "Wait. First off, do not feel sorry for me because I to have cried my fair share when nobody was looking. Secondly, you're the first person that I have confided in about my despair so please don't say anything." Her imploring eyes made Caitlyn freeze for second as she examined her crystal eyes again.

She then suddenly responded with a slight smile, "As long as you keep my problems a secret, I'll keep yours." "Now I don't want to sound like a douche bag but can you please leave I need to take a shower," Caitlyn said embarrassedly.

"I could help you," Lux said with a devious smirk on her face. Caitlyn responded by throwing a pillow at her face which Lux caught. "Hey it was just a suggestion!" Lux yelled while trying to suppress her laughter.

"And I don't like your suggestion," Caitlyn said as she began to laugh, "Now please get out or you can stay in the living room and wait." Caitlyn then went to get her clothes and proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower while Lux went flipping through the channels on Caitlyn's television. After fifteen minutes she left the bathroom to see Lux intensely observing the screen. "What going on that so important?" questioned Caitlyn while still drying her hair with a towel.

"There is a new person who is trying to become a champion. He is currently in the reflecting room where they are probing his mind," responded Lux as she continued watching, "He is apparently very good at stealth and is capable of bypassing a multitudes of defenses."

"So he's an assassin or what?" asked Caitlyn as she placed belts on her arms and thighs for reasons unknown to everyone except for herself.

"Unknown for now because they haven't tested him out on the Proving Grounds yet but we should learn shortly after he leaves the reflecting room," said Lux with a grin, "I want to be his challenger." At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Please open up I need to talk to you, Caitlyn," said an unknown male voice.

"Ok, I am coming," replied Caitlyn. She first slung her rifle over her shoulders before proceeding to open the door. Once fully ajar, she noticed the purple robes that denoted summoner status. "What do you need?" she asked impatiently, "I need to do something."

"My name is Dannel Grow and you have been selected to face the incoming champion. You will guide him on the basics of being a champion and at the end you will test his skills to see what he can do. You have five minutes to prepare," replied the summoner as he began to walk away.

"Wait! Why did you pick me?" demanded Caitlyn as she began to check her weapon's parts to make sure everything was in order.

"He requested for you specifically so we thought we would comply, and he says that you and him have an intimate relationship." responded the summoner before exiting Caitlyn's field of view by turning a corner on the left.

"Great," grumbled Caitlyn as she placed one final assessment on her weapon. She then began to put on her famous hat to finish her attire.

"You had a lover and never told me!" exclaimed Lux as she rushed towards Caitlyn with a smile "Is he pretty? Does he fight crime like you? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Lux! I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even know who he is." Caitlyn replied as she tried to escape Lux's hug, "I think he might be trying to play a trick on me."

"I don't believe you but I'll let it slide because I know you would try to hide these kinds of things to maintain your reputation of seriousness," said Lux as she began to release Caitlyn, "It's about time I leave so I'll see you later but please tell me more when you get back." She then exited her room in an ecstatic fashion that only she could replicate.

Before Lux left Caitlyn waved and said, "Bye" with Lux responding likewise. She then closed the door as a faint blue light began to engulf her. Before long she was completely engulfed and was being teleported. "I never liked summoning. It feels so weird." Caitlyn though as she traveled through pitch blackness that revealed nothing to her, "I wonder if this is how it feels to die, permanently." After a couple more seconds, she was placed on a platform with a man she had never seen before. He wore a black coat with a hood over his face. It looked like he concealed something within the coat that reached to his feet. The coat itself looked rather old and torn revealing metallic plates within the sheets of the fabric. All that she could make out of his face was a calm demeanor and a devious smile.

"What's up Cait or should I call you cupcake?" asked the mysterious man as he walked towards the shopkeeper. "I don't know what I need so just give me something you think I need," said the man.

After removing her surprised face from hearing Vi's pet name for her she asked, "How do you know so much about me?"

The man turned around after collecting a Doran's ring and two health pots and replied, "We know each other better than most even if you don't know who I am yet. You can call me Scipio Fur," said the man with a smirk. At that moment he began to walk down the lane.

"Give me a Doran's blade," she said to the shopkeeper who quickly complied and then shouted, "Wait up Scipio." Once she caught up she asked, "If we know each other so much, where have we met before?"

"The detective already needs clues? I'll give you one. You shot me once a long time ago," said the man as he disappeared into the shadows of the brush.

"Well that sure narrows it down," Caitlyn replied sarcastically, "but anyways I'm here to show you the basics." She observed the man last hitting minions while attacking the opposing tower. "Apparently you already know the basics so I think it is time I join the rival team," shouted Caitlyn as she began to defend the tower. This went uneventfully for the first ten or so minutes with each side pushing the lane back and forth without really damaging each other's tower. Suddenly out of nowhere, Scipio reached into one of Caitlyn's pockets and took about 50 gold pieces before disappearing again after being shot. "Well that was not expected," said Caitlyn as she continued to push.

"Still don't know who I am sweetheart?" said the man as he revealed his face that was smiling.

"No but I will eventually find out … I always do," retorted Caitlyn as she shot a Piltover Peacemaker at him that tore itself through his right shoulder as he attempted to dodge. She then placed another trap on the ground to zone him out.

Scipio then got a health potion from his pocket and began to drink it. The whole within his shoulder began to knit itself back together slowly. "You know those traps do not do anything right?" said Scipio with a pained voice. At that moment he went into stealth and disarmed the trap in one second. He then reemerged to stab Caitlyn in the stomach and steal more gold before moving back again.

"You'll pay for that!" coughed Caitlyn as some blood came out of her mouth. She quickly drank a health potion and began to shoot the man until he went back into stealth mode. She then placed her attention on tower as she began to riddle it with bullets.

The assault continued for a few more seconds until the man stepped in front of her and socked her in the face. Caitlyn fell to the ground after the hard impact and stayed there for a couple seconds before rolling to the side to avoid a decapitating slash. She then got up and began to retreat while shooting him. "You are better than I expected," said the man as dodged the shots from Caitlyn.

"So are you, I did not except that punch," replied Caitlyn as she spat out blood and teeth, "For a moment there I thought you were trying to hide."

"Why would I hide? You would find me eventually and give me three seconds to give up," retorted Scipio as he continued to kill minions. "I hope you know that I respect you. After all you are the best," said Scipio a couple seconds later which confused Caitlyn.

"Thank you?" replied Caitlyn in a surprised manner, "Why would you respect me though? You seem to be thief and most thieves I know do not respect me but fear me."

"Because you are the best of your group and I am the best of mine. We understand each other extremely well," responded the man as he continued to push his lane as bullets riddled his jacket. Just as he was about to take down the tower multiple bullets were placed into his chest with some of them puncturing his metal plating. This caused him to fall on his knees as a net was shot on him.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender," Caitlyn said coolly, "Do you accept?"

"Never!" screamed Scipio as he flash out of the net and went into stealth again. He then got behind Caitlyn and placed the dagger at her throat. "I'll give you one chance to surrender," mocked Scipio. At that moment he felt a sharp jab to his ribs as he was pushed back by Caitlyn's elbow. However before she fully escaped he slit a small section of her throat that would not kill but surely hurt.

Caitlyn turned around instantly after breaking away and pointed her gun at him to find him poising his dagger and ready to strike. "Stalemate," said Caitlyn as she realized he could stab her throat while he got shot in his heart. The blood from Caitlyn's throat continued to ooze as both of them observed each other for what felt like an hour.

"Agreed how about we both put down our weapons and return back to our bases?" said Scipio as he began to lower his dagger. He hoped that Caitlyn's sense of honor would make her do the same. Once placed back into his pocket he stared into Caitlyn's brown eyes that instantly captivated him.

"Why would I do that?" questioned Caitlyn as she saw him place his dagger into his coat, "You are a thief after all and I'm supposed to hunt you."

Breaking from his stare he replied, "Because you too have a sense of honor like me. I steal to feed the poor and allow them to survive. You wouldn't kill someone who helps people by using illegal methods. Would you or are you just as heartless as everyone says?" His comment burned and his demeanor told her police instincts that he was telling the truth but even so she could not bring herself to lower her gun.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Caitlyn said slowly to prevent the sound of doubt in her mind from showing.

"You don't but you have to trust me," Scipio responded with a sincere manner that Caitlyn couldn't deny.

"Fine but next time one of us is going to die," replied Caitlyn as she finally lowered her gun and began to walk back towards her tower to recall.

"See you soon then," yelled out Scipio as he smiled to himself think about how nice see looked when she was focused. "Wait what the hell am I thinking. When she finds out who I truly am, she will probably hunt me down for the rest of my life and I'm thinking about how she's attractive. What the fuck," thought Scipio as he attempted to get rid of the image of her out of his head for a second. At that moment he began to recall behind his tower.

Caitlyn meanwhile was looking wearily behind her back to make sure he wouldn't try to backstab her figuratively and literally. Once, she thought it was ok she began to recall. "He seems familiar for some reason but I don't know why," though Caitlyn as she began to feel the healing spells course through her on the base platform. The magic was so strong that even replacement teeth were placed in her mouth that had earlier lost at least 4 of them. "I'll find out eventually because I always do," mumbled Caitlyn as she left the platform with new items and headed towards the fight again.

The rest of the battle went without much change. They skirmished a lot and multiple times both of them had to recall because they would damage each other severely. They almost never manage to kill each other but in the end however, Caitlyn won because her range weapon managed to kill Scipio occasionally with her famous Ace in the Hole. Once Scipio's nexus fell, they were teleported into a room where the victors and losers shook hands.

"You did very well for your first time in fact you did better than some people I know that have been here longer," complemented Caitlyn as she placed her gun over her shoulders again, "I still however do not know who you are except that you are an able bodied thief."

"I could reveal the truth to you eventually," said Scipio as he placed his dagger back into his pocket and lowered his hood for the first time, "but I would like something in return."

"What?" asked Caitlyn as she examined his face for the first time, "If you want me to give you a pardon for stealing, you are out of luck." She noticed his silky black hair, his crystal blue eyes that remind her of Lux and how they ensnare anyone who looked into them. His face looked slightly red as though he was embarrassed about something which she found cute. She also noted a couple of scars and stubble on his face that gave him a rugged look to him that only enhanced his appearance.

"No, that is not what I want. What I want is to have dinner with you sometime," said Scipio as he attempted to keep himself from blushing, "We could talk about our past over the dinner."

"Are you asking me to a date?" responded Caitlyn as she felt herself begin to blush.

"I guess you could call it that," Scipio said slowly as he attempted to keep his composure, "So is it a yes?"

* * *

Author Notes: First day of Freshman Year... Anyways Reviews still wanted. Like always appreciated and thanks for everything. Writing is most likely going to slow down now since school has started. If you know Latin observe Scipio's last name. It has relevance to the story. Also first person to tell me who the man is gets a cookie.


	3. Scipio Judgment

Candidate: Scipio

Date: 31 December, 24 CLE

Observation

* * *

Scipio calmly and silently enters the Great Hall unnoticed. His hood still covers the majority of his features with the few visible ones showing only his cold hard determination. His jacket is jet black with tears inside of them revealing metal plates of unusual reflectiveness. The jacket itself is much larger than what his medium build requires for unknown purposes.

He notes the objects around him. He is certain that if he has to run that he could jump over the table and out the window and survive the fall with few to no injuries. It wasn't the first time he had to do that. He then turns his attention to the engraving in the marble archway. "The truest opponent lies within." He thinks for a while then proceeds forward. "Why fight an opponent you could never win?" mumbles Scipio as he pushes past the doors with one steady thrust of the shoulder.

Reflection

* * *

The smell of death fills the lungs of his body as he walks through the slums of an unknown location. "Your petty games will not deceive me! I will not be brought back to this misery, Summoner." He imagines a wall closing in on his mind as he breaks the connection. He feels himself return to a dark chamber with a multitude of mirrors disorientating him about his current position.

"Impossible, you are one of the few that can break a connection of an elite Summoner yet you exhibit no sign of magic. Explain yourself at once." The Summoner's eyebrow furrows in confusion as he attempts to talk emotionlessly. He then lowers his famous purple hood on his robes and reveals himself to be a middle aged man with jet black hair that had streaks of grey within them. His black beady eyes reveal an air of understanding and knowledge of someone who knows more than most. "I am High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake and I have never seen someone of your power before that lacks any form of known power what so ever."

"You have much to learn about me, Kiersta. I may look like anyone else but I have powers beyond your imaginations yet I cannot channel a drop of magic. How is that possible, Summoner?" The man smirks as he sees the Summoner raise his fist in rage.

"I am a High Councilor! You should learn your place within these walls. Only two other people are equivalent in rank to me. You are not one of them; therefore, you cannot call me without my title." The angry from being disrespected causes him to stop and attempt to regain his composure. "As for your earlier claim, you must be lying. It is impossible to break such a connection without magic." replies the Councilor after an extended period of silence.

Scipio begins to laugh, "You think I am below you? Would you like to put that on the line? You know nothing about you but my instinct tells me you will attempt to use a form of arcane knowledge against me that will restrain me. Most likely an arcane spell prison that specs out of dark energies. I have an energy nullifier so I'd like to see you try." His demeanor causes him to turn his glare to something away from Scipio. His metal plates begin to glow slightly as something pulses through the coat.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," continues Scipio, "You may call it magic but from where I have come from we call it a science. Not the fake techmaturgical science but actually science that has its basis in fundamental rules of physics. This is why you cannot detect anything from me." His face begins to show a sign of sorrow as he recounts what seems to be a past understanding.

"Your implication are that you are either excessively old from a time when we still had not discovered magic yet or you do not come from here. Which is it?" The man begins to release the tension out of his shoulders and turn his attention back to Scipio.

"I am slightly older than I look from genetic engineering so I actually should be 52 but my physical appearance is around 25. In response to your question, no I do not come from here. In fact, I come from a different reality where there is no such thing as 'magic.' I do not know how I got here but I seem to be permanently stuck so I might as well be useful here." The man then says one more thing, "I might actually start to like my life after joining. It might even beat my old life."

"What is this reality you speak of? It sounds so strange. I presume you did not come from the same the same alternate realties that Kayle, Malphite, or Taric came from. They all had existing magic." The man questions made the mysterious man shift slightly to his right and put his hand under his chin.

His eyelids close as he stands motionless and recounts his past. "I come from a place that looks similar to Valoran but it was named Terrae. It even has humans like this place except our laws were based around science versus magic." The man then leans back and breathes a sigh of disappointment, "I still miss the place even though I landed here almost 10 years ago."

"So in this place 'science' rules. I can avoid those memories if they hurt but I still need a connection or by default I will have to throw you out as a candidate. So if you may." Mandrake then reaches for an orb of energy and begins to channel through it.

"Ya sure." The man imagines the wall being torn down within his mind. A click sound is created as a pocket watch shaped device hidden within the jacket is revealed by the man. The Councilor motions his hand towards the device which prompts him to say, "This is a nullification field device. It nullifies almost any form of energy around me that is not listed in the bypass code. It even nullifies magic which it was not originally designed to deal with. I'm turning it off now so you may search my mind." The man flicks a switch then places it back within his jacket.

"Then we shall proceed. If there is a point from your past you like to avoid I will comply. Just say the word" says the man as the world disappears from Scipio's view again.

The world was bright with buildings of abnormal height all around. The buildings were made of completely glass on the outside and had metal around each glass sheet. "Not here. Anything about my previous life would bring back to many memories."

"Fine, here is another memory," says a man within his thoughts.

The man gets up off the floor and looks around to see a strange site. "Where am I? Is this a cosplay?" asks Scipio as he walks towards women seated on a chair in a small dimly lit room.

"Had too much to drink I see. We are in a place called Demacia. As for your other question, I do not even know what you're talking about so I'm going to ignore it." The brown haired woman then puts down her drink and then says, "Just go home and you will remember everything eventually after the hangover."

"Ya your right," replies the man and heads towards the door thinking, "This must be a dream." He then proceeds outside where he finds a street filled with lights and sounds of things he couldn't even fathom. The lights float in air without any visible energy source. He then sees someone conjure a ball of something out of thin. "Yep totally dreaming or physics is breaking down."

"Stop this sequence there is nothing left of interest. I eventually realize I am not dreaming but find lots of technology that I owned had been transferred from my old home in the 23 century to a place where I eventually settled down. I took up the occupation of a thief and became exceptional at it but I did not do it for myself. No, I stole to feed those who could not do so on their own."

"The connection is not long enough. I need one more thing before we can finish," says a voice in his head that he knew was not his.

"Fine you can fallow the memory I bring up." A moment later he is brought into a large museum of some sort at night. He notices the perception filter is activated so he can easily walk past the guards as he heads towards a helm made of gold and embedded with jewels. He quickly reads the bronze plate. "The helm ordered by Florin Berell and commissioned by Blomgrun who was unfortunately assassinated by two Noxians." Scipio's strikingly blue eyes scout the area around himself with peripheral vision as he continues his hard examination of the piece. "I wonder how many people I could save with this piece, perhaps thousands." He stops 5 feet before the piece as he deactivates a hidden magic field created by the Lady of Luminosity that would trigger an alarm if tripped. He then begins to wait for the correct time to strike.

He notes the guards on the higher levels are patrolling with Hextech revolvers, gunblades, and rifles. The museum itself is a master piece elegantly engraved with calligraphy designs and paintings portraying Demacian righteous. The walls are made of marble and have stone statues next to them depicting major figures that support Demacian code. Suddenly, the clock chimes 12 which gives him a 3 minute gap in shifts to bypass the systems and take the helm. He initiates his plan and pulls out a small hand held laser cutter designed to cut through the hardest titanium alloys. He attempts to cut through the glass, but unfortunately, the laser cutter is incapable of bypassing magic fields. The man pauses for a second before reaching into one of his many coat pockets and retrieves a pocket watch shaped device. "1 minute and 30 seconds left. I need to hurry up." Once the nullifier is fully activated he begins to cut through the glass quickly until a circular hole is created. He reaches in and tries to grasp the piece but realizes another magic barrier exists so he tosses in his nullifier. "30 seconds left." The nullifier finally finishes and he reaches in and grabs the helm. A droplet of sweat falls onto the floor as he tucks the piece into his jacket with all his equipment. He leaves nothing except for a small card with the letter C on it. "10 seconds left. Close call." He then reactivates his perception filter and begins to walk out slowly.

* * *

Ringing and yelling can be heard in the distance. He slowly chuckles as he looks back and sees a Sheriff, in fact, the same one that has fallowed every other card that he has placed with the letter C on it. "Catch me if you can, Caitlyn" He then turns back and walks down the cobblestone road while whistling a tune.

Moments later he is brought back into the reflecting chamber, "Is that enough?"

"More than enough. You have done many things during your time here I see," replies High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake as he moves back. "Why do you want to join the League, Scipio?" The calmness in the voice was quite different from his original speech pattern.

"Because I have unfinished business, because I want to feed the poor without doing it illegally, and because you really do not want a man of my capacity freely roaming the streets freely. I have the knowledge to create an explosive that breaks apart the atom and creates an unbelievable amount of energy. In fact, it is powerful enough to destroy a city in less than a minute." His calmness in speech shows his truthfulness which makes him twitch slightly.

"You talents will be put to good use then," His shutter in his voice shows his fear in being with him in the room.

"Are you scared now? There is no reason to be. I would have killed you already if I wanted to." The man then chuckles a little while pulling out a dagger made of a metal unseen before. "My dagger could be plunged into your heart right now and you wouldn't even have enough time to put up a deflective shield."

Ignoring his statement he asks, "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" The despair and fear in his voice makes him squeak the end part.

"You're lucky I haven't exposed your mind. Also, I never showed you anything that I did not want you to see. So your question is meaningless." He fiddles a little device in his jacket. "You see this device? It can read neurological signals and convert it into a picture of whatever you are thinking of. Currently, you are thinking about how fast you can get out without dying. No need to worry it will be painless, High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake"

He instantly begins a teleporting spell and a blue light engulfs him. "You will not take me!" The man places a note on the ground as everything begins to fade.

"I was just kidding." As the final blue sparks disappear, he begins to maniacally laugh and heads towards the door. "Time to meet my new coworkers." As he walks away he reads the note, "Your past will not stay hidden forever." He rips up the note and says, "I can still try."

* * *

"Scipio Fur is one of the most dangerous people to have joined the league. He hides his true powers within a veil of secrecy that no one has yet to penetrate. We worry what his true intentions may be." – Council of Equity

* * *

Author Note: As always reviews much appreciated. I recognize this is not in Caitlyn P.O.V. but I think it is necessary to gain a background of her rival.

Love you all :)


	4. Chapter 2

"I don't know. I've never gone on a date in my life because I have been too busy but maybe. I still am but maybe I should loosen up a bit. However, I will need to think on it Scipio Fur," Caitlyn replied deliberately to hold in her happiness of finally taking time out to meet new people. She didn't understand why Scipio's voice seemed to allure her but she wanted to fallow it regardless. Her eyes lost their focus for a second as she imagined the date. Her hands slowly went up in thought.

"Well don't worry I have the same problem. I've never gone out because I've been busy so maybe it will work out," Scipio said smiling. Suddenly, he entranced Caitlyn with his dazzling blue eyes and kissed her hand lightly. "We have a lot more in common than meets the eye but we can talk about that at dinner," he added, "Tell me if you say yes later because I need to go meet the summoners apparently," as he turned and began for the double doors.

Caitlyn face turned into a deep rosy red while her brown eyes fallowed Scipio's fluid movements towards the doors. "Sure, I'll give you the response at breakfast tomorrow so till then, see ya later," replied Caitlyn as she regained her thought processes and headed the opposite direction to get breakfast at the dining hall. Caitlyn attempted to regain her composure but a small smile slipped by as she walked by champions and summoners alike. Many of them gave a questioning glance since they had never seen her smile before. Her seriousness about everything helped to propagate her persona of apathy for other. She couldn't break his romantic gesture but she knew what she was heading for. He was a thief yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had a connection with him. She attempted to reason out her feelings with logic but couldn't seem to. Scipio did not seem very special compared to other people at the League yet she felt some undeniable attraction to him. He had a charm her in a way that no one else had before.

Once she stopped thinking, she was about to open the doors to the dining hall. She waved to Jayce as he walked out of the door with his famous hammer on his back. He was dressed in his more clothing as he politely waved back and slightly bowed for her.

"How are you, Sheriff?" Jayce slightly smiled and made a formal salute. He broke his composure and laughed as Caitlyn began to turn a slight red. "Am I embarrassing you?" asked Jayce in a very sarcastic voice. He slightly nudged Caitlyn on the shoulder with his shoulder and whispered, "You should let go sometimes."

"I'm ummm fine you?" Caitlyn felt the heat on her face as she replied. She then responded to Jayce's formality by unslinging her rifle and presenting arms while she ignored his comment. Her arms quickly maneuvered the rifle while she said, "Good morning, Sir!" Caitlyn then placed her rifle back onto her back and saluted.

"I see we've drawn a crowd," commented Jayce as he looked around. "Anyways past the formalities, how are you Caitlyn?" Jayce adjusted his flower as she asked.

"Good, you?" replied Caitlyn as she adjusted her sling for her rifle and her hat.

"Very good. In fact, I think you should take this." Jayce grabbed Caitlyn gently and placed his rose on Caitlyn's dress. He then hugged her and whispered, "I'll see you later Caitlyn." He then moved past her and walked away to the Piltover side of the Institute.

"Thanks Jayce. This means a lot." She was not sure why Jayce gave her the rose but she appreciated it. They had been friends for so many years and they had grown quite fond of each other's company. It never developed into anything more than a friendship. However, sometimes she regretted not trying to take it further. One time Jayce tried to ask her out a date a year ago but, at the time, she did think she had the time to have a relationship since she was busy with her profession as usual. She eventually returned back to reality and stepped through the engraved doors.

The room was massive with banners and flags of all the city-states and statues of a multitude of warriors and people of notable recognition. All around the room have stalls of different foods from Noxus to Demacia and everything in between. She herself liked pretty much any food that was offered from the stalls. She would eat anything from Piltoverian bread, to Ionian rice noodles, to Noxian steak. Today she decided to just eat some cereal with milk because she was too lazy to wait in the lines for service. As she walked towards an empty table with a bowl of milk and cornflakes, she began to question whether or not she should accept the date.

Caitlyn didn't even realize she walked pasted the Demacian table until she heard Lux yell, "Why are you in such a hurry?" Lux then proceeded to grab Caitlyn by the arm and seat her next to her and the fellow demacians.

"Lux I kinda wanted to sit alone," whispered Caitlyn as she acknowledged all the Demacians like Jarven, Garen, Shyvana, and even Vayne who merely gave her a dark stare which caused her to glance away. "I need to think and being around all the Demacians at times scares me," continued Caitlyn.

"Nonsense, everyone here loves and respects you. Right guys!" exclaimed Lux which drew more attention than just the Demacians but also the Noxians.

"We sure do," said a multitude of people that looked uninterested. Caitlyn noticed Katarina eye her down which brought a shiver down her back that caused her to mentally ready herself for a combat situation. Caitlyn slowly turned away and began to eat her cereal and milk as she eyed Katrina with a fake lens that upon closer inspection would be revealed to be a mirror. The mirror could be adjusted so she could see anything behind her with ease.

"They sure sound serious," Caitlyn groaned. She began to get up after gulping down her milk and cereal to get away from the crowd and be left alone to think. "Maybe I should turn him down; he's someone I most likely should be hunting after all," muttered Caitlyn as she walk away from the table while she waved a goodbye to the Demacians.

"So you did have did have a boyfriend and you never told me of him!" exclaimed Lux with happy grin on her face. Everyone began to look at Lux's and Caitlyn's direction after hearing the comment with a confused look. Katarina gave her an exceptionally keen glance and gave a murderous smile.

"What the fuck Lux! Could you have at least quietly said that?" replied Caitlyn as she began to quicken her pace and get out of the dining room. Once outside she began to lower her pace again and looked back to see Lux still following but with a head down and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I was just so happy to find out that you weren't all alone. Please don't be mad at me," Lux said softly as she caught up to Caitlyn. She pulled her head up and looked at Caitlyn while a small tear rolled down her cheek. Her puffy red cheeks made her look even more innocent than she usually did.

"No need to be. You're most likely the first person to truly care that about me beside my parents," said Caitlyn with a smile, "I love you as a friend Lux and I could never really be mad at you." She decided not bring up the fact that she also cared for many of the other Piltoverians like Jayce, Vi, and even Ezreal even though he had gotten on her nerves before.

"Thanks Cait. I love you too… You know as friend," replied Lux with a laugh, "But I don't know how to cover up what I just said."

"Ya I know. Also, don't even try covering it up. It is bound to leak so let them be confused for some time," replied Caitlyn as she finally reached her door and began to unlock it with her key.

"You never told me who it was by the way," said Lux with imploring eyes that yearned for the information. Caitlyn could help herself from being dazzled by her blue eyes again before breaking eye contact.

"Ok. Firstly, I don't know the guy who just asked me out except that he is a new champion, a thief and is called Scipio Fur. Secondly, he is not my boyfriend because I haven't even accepted to going out with him yet." Caitlyn replied with a slight blush that Lux instantly noticed as they went to the couch to sit down.

"OH my god. You got the new guy already! Is he cute? How is he? Do you like him?" questioned Lux before Caitlyn put her hand on Lux's mouth which caused her to stop talking.

"Ok first, I hope you heard me say I'm not sure I would accept. Second, I think he is pretty. Third, I do not really know how he is really because we've barely talk. Fourth, I do not know because I barely know him despite the fact that he seems to know everything about me. Oh and also please talk slower. I barely understand anything your saying," gasped Caitlyn as she breathed deeply to regain the oxygen she lost responding to all the questions.

"Sorry, I just get hyped over these kinds of things," replied Lux as she tried to calm herself, "Why would you not want to go out with him though?" Lux's questioning glare made Caitlyn squirm in her seat. Caitlyn tried to lower her gaze to floor in an attempt to avoid answering the question but Lux just grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Well ummm, we don't exactly have much in common," replied Caitlyn as she got away from Lux's grasp and began to stand up. "He's a thief that I most likely should send him to jail so dating him is kind of out of the question." Caitlyn went to her sink and grabbed a glass of water while Lux just listened.

"You and I both know that is not your reason for not wanting to date him," said Lux as she approached her, "You're just scared because you have never gone on a date in your life yet."

"That is so not the reason," Caitlyn said hesitantly which made Lux laugh a little. Caitlyn then put down the glass of water that had begun to slightly shake in her hand from her stressful situation.

"Caitlyn, how are you going to tell how relationships feel like if you are going to reject every single chance you have at them?" Lux said as her gaze pierced Caitlyn's, "Is your intent to be alone without anyone's support?"

"I do not reject every chance I have at relationships," snorted Caitlyn as she turned away. "It just none of them seem to fit me," continued Caitlyn as she placed her glass cup into the sink. "Also, I've never needed someone to support me with my personal problems and I'm doing just fine."

"Since when have you gone out on a date with someone?" Lux's question made Caitlyn freeze for a second.

An image of the date she could have had with Jayce popped into her head.

* * *

It was the week of the 16th annual Festival of Flight as people prepared for the flight. Zaun had won it for the past 4 years but Piltover had designed a new zeppelin that had a chrono-propellor engine that manipulated time itself to speed it up. Caitlyn meanwhile was on the streets looking for any sight of rowdiness by the crowd. The year before had a major riot break out between Zaun and Piltover when both of their fans came to watch the takeoff of the zeppelins. The police taskforce was able to quell it relatively quickly however, many people were already injured on both sides and at least 5 people were killed in the onslaught. They used nonlethal tear gas, created by Heimerdinger, to make everyone disperse the brawl and arrest the offenders.

As she patrolled the streets on a motorcycle she observed a younger girl with a rose within the hair. She was about to turn away from it when she noted a piece of paper within it and the girl observing her intently. Caitlyn parked the motorcycle next to the road and looked at the girl again who began to giggle. She approached her and asked, "What is so funny." The girl just pulled the rose out of her hair and handed it to Caitlyn. It read, "Dggc lg qgmj jayzl." Her basic deciphering skills from being a police officer instantly told her that this was a Caesar cipher. She thought for a moment and released the note meant Look to your Right.

She turned her head and saw nothing of interest until she saw a little rose hanging from one of the street lamps. She moved pasted people slowly until she reached it. She grabbed it and looked inside the rose. It read, "Enough games with ciphers. Use your ever so keen observations and find the next one. A hint – we meet there a lot"

Caitlyn quickly scanned the surroundings but came up with nothing. She saw nothing that was different from the upper district of Piltover where the Grand Hall is located at. "Where is a place near here that I meet with people a lot?" "The Coffee Shop!" She quickly realized as she ran to the door of Jam's Famous Coffee. She opened the door as a middle aged couple exited the door that waved to her.

"Good morning, Sheriff," said the blonde women as she passed her. Her probable male counterpart merely nodded to her as he raced to maintain her pace.

"Same to you both," replied Caitlyn as she entered the brightly lit building. People were sitting at small tables talking about their lives as she walked to the front. She noted everyone seemed to know something was going to happen as she walked past them. The cashier saw her as she made her way through the line to the front. Some people became agitated from her cutting until they realized who she was and back off.

"What would you like, Caitlyn?" said the cashier who was dressed in a small baseball cap with black trousers and button down shirt. He could have been non older than 18 based on his clear features and algebra textbook nest to him.

"I would like a standard coffee and perhaps information if you have anything," promptly replied Caitlyn as her question that sounded more like a demand rolled off her tongue.

"Coming right up," said the cashier as he got an employee in the back to fetch a cup and coffee. "I've been told nothing but I think this was most likely meant for you" as he grabbed a rose from under the counter that held a message within it.

"Who sent it?" demanded Caitlyn as she grabbed the rose and read it, "I see you still on the chase. I seem to at least understand something about you. Now think where do you basically live? Your next message is located there."

"I don't know. He seemed like any passerby to me except he did have an air of confidence to him," replied the casher as he got the coffee and gave it to her. "In fact, I remember he stated he was an assistant of someone of great importance," said the cashier. The cashier then gave Caitlyn the cup of coffee, "That will be free as always."

"Thank you." Caitlyn grabbed the cup and walked towards the front door. "If you get any more information call the police station." Caitlyn then realized, "I practically live in my office… How great my life is."

"Sure," replied the cashier then yelled, "Next!"

Once outside, Caitlyn began to head for her motorcycle while sipping on her coffee. "There so many important people in this city so although that narrows it down I still have like 100 potential people left to check," thought Caitlyn as she moved through the crowd. She heard the crowd cheering for the Piltoverian airship as the race finally began. Once she got to her motorcycle she began to start it up. It however failed to start up so she looked at the engine.

There was a note hidden within in it, "It would be too easy for you to just drive back wouldn't it be? There would be no fun in that." At that precise moment, the techmaturgical powered engine broke into multiple pieces. Within the engine revealed another note and a rose, "Don't worry your motorcycle can easily repair in fact Vi already knows about it and will pick it up later."

Caitlyn thought, "Who could be influence to the city, get Vi to willing allow a motorcycle to be broken for her to repair it, and know me well enough to discover where I most likely would go." After a couple more thoughts a though entered her head which made her almost slap herself on the head for not thinking, "This could only be the work of Jayce…"

"Stop thinking, Cupcake!" yelled Vi as she headed toward to her position. "If you didn't always think logically before you committed to everything your cross her eyes that showed instincts would have told you everything you needed a while ago. Vi then continued in a heavy Piltoverian accent to mock Caitlyn, "wise man once said, 'instinct is no match for reason.'" She then snorted in disgust afterwards.

"I already know who it is though, Vi!" replied Caitlyn as she began her trek back to the police station some four blocks down the street. She attempted to ignore her colleague's abrasive attitude towards things.

Vi with her hextech gauntlets grabbed Caitlyn's shoulders and turned her around. Her bright pink hair covered over her eyes for a second before she moved it aside by blowing it away with her mouth. She then proceeded to remove her hextech gauntlets which surprised Caitlyn. She only removed her gantlets when she was off duty or something was very important. "Caitlyn, I hope you at least consider Jayce's offer. I know you don't believe you have time for yourself but as a friend and as a colleague please think about it. He's liked you for some time now but never seemed to be able to attract your attention." She then turned away and looked at the passing cars on the paved, "You and him would make a great couple." She then turned back and looked back at her. "I know we almost never see eye to eye about things but just consider this one thing, please."

Caitlyn was suddenly taken aback; she had never seen Vi seem so honest and faithful to her. She usually just annoyed her by her lack of discipline, and her general insubordination. However, Caitlyn already knew her decision when she realized it was Jayce. "I have to reject him. I would die to be in a relationship with him but my job would interfere with it. It wouldn't be fair to him." Thought Caitlyn as the idea of settling down with Jayce made her almost moan in bliss. "No, that can't happen!" Caitlyn reminded herself and promptly lied to Vi, "I'll think about it, ok?"

Vi grabbed Caitlyn and hugged her so tightly that Caitlyn swore one of her ribs had broken, "Thank you, Cupcake."

Caitlyn coughed after Vi's death grasp was released. She then replied, "This does not mean I am going to go through with the for sure." She then looked past Vi and down the street. There were shouts and screams as the airships continued to fly. However, there was a sense of irritation amongst the spectators as the Zaunite flagship was slowly inching forward.

"Ya, sure whatever Cupcake," Vi replied condescendingly.

"Back to your old self I see," said Caitlyn as she just watched her begin working on the motorcycle.

"You should most likely get going unless you can't even walk a couple blocks and need a ride," smirked Vi, "After all, you barely even move when you're pursing someone you just stand there and shoot."

"Shut up, Vi!" raged Caitlyn as Vi began to get on her nerves as usual. "I can walk for your god damned information." She then turned around and headed for the Police station.

The 20 minute stroll was uneventful aside for the rowdiness of the crowd and the occasional greetings that were given to her. When she was in front of the police station, she swore something felt off about it. The reinforced concrete building was 4 stories high and was in the shape of a pentagon with diagonal faces on all sides designed to deflect explosive forces. It had windows on every floor with techmaturigcally enhanced glass that could resist a medium blast from a hextech explosive. The area around the police station had small plots of bare ground where a wide variety of flowers were growing. The flowers stretch all the way from Ionia to the mystical Shadow Isles. The roof was flat and made positions designed for snipers to entrench themselves in. Caitlyn quickly noted the lack of people entering and leaving the building.

As she approached the building, the door opened for her without a sound. Inside a lieutenant Hershel Freed stood beside the door, "Greeting, Sheriff. You have a guest waiting for you in your office." He then proceeded to salute her and continue, "I think you may recognize him." He then reaches into one of his pockets hidden within his blue Kevlar vest and pulled out a white rose. "For you," winked the police officer as he turned away and head down the lifeless hallway.

"Wait!" Caitlyn shouted as she turned toward the police officer.

"Yes Ma'am?" asked the police officer as he turned back toward the front door.

"Where are all the officers?" asked Caitlyn.

"Some of them are manning the phones looking for distress calls and all the others have been sent on patrols to prevent civil unrest. Although you would know, since you ordered it," said the officer checked a button on his uniform. The discrete blue uniforms had magic imbued fibers that resisted projectiles such as bullets or arrows as well as melee weapons such as swords. The standard caps they wore were merely beanie's that also had the magic imbued fibers. In additions to this, all the police officers had shades that created holographic images within them. This helped them through a multitude of tasks such as fallowing a trail by having the shades point out things that look foot prints.

"Ummm, I don't remember ordering almost everyone. I just ordered ½ the force out," replied Caitlyn as she thought for a moment.

"Well this document says otherwise," replied Hershel Freed as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a signed document.

Caitlyn grabbed it and read it quickly, "All personnel not dealing with emergency calls are to patrol the streets for signs of civil disobedience." She then looked at the signature, "Sheriff Caitlyn" and realized it was a forgery. She did not write the letter y in the same way but everything else looked like hers. She then yelled, "This is a forgery! Where did you find this?"

"On your desk, Sheriff," replied the officer as rushed with her to her office.

Caitlyn quickly rounded the corner of the bleak white hall way that had only photos of every current and past officer. She then began to open the door that had an embellished plaque with the named Caitlyn, Sheriff of Piltover. Once the door was fully opened he saw her tidy little desk that had papers neatly stacked on them and a computer set towards the left. The window was oddly open, and some of her papers appeared tampered with.

"Someone has been in here." Caitlyn declared as she approached her oak wood desk. She was about to sit down before Jayce popped out from underneath her desk and gently tackled Caitlyn to floor by letting her fall on him.

"I see you finally made it back," smirked Jayce as he looked into Caitlyn's confused eyes. He was dressed in his ever pleasant suit with a stack of roses to the left of him.

"Jayce, there is so many thing I want to ask so let me start with this question. Why the fuck did you just tackle me for." Caitlyn attempted to ask it with her standard seriousness but a small smile grew on her face before she finished the question.

"To surprise you obviously," replied Jayce as he began to flirtatiously play with Caitlyn's hair. "So here we are. Would you go with me to the 16th annual Festival of Flight Ball?" Jayce looked absolutely calm aside from a single piece of sweat next to his forehead.

"I will just be leaving now," said Hershel Freed awkwardly as he headed to the door. He quickly opened the door and then closed it behind him.

"Awkward," Caitlyn said to break the silence. She then looked back to Jayce who had become a bit more nervous as he began to adjust the rose on his suit. "I do not know how to phrase this so I'll try to be as gentle about this, Jayce. I-"

Jayce quickly interrupted and said, "Caitlyn, whatever you say I'll be fine with it." He then began to roll out from under Caitlyn

Caitlyn began to get up and said "Jayce, I love you so much in more way then one. I'd die for you on more than one occasion if it meant saving you but having a relationship with you wouldn't be fair. I'd never have time to be with you due to my line of work. You know that. I respect you as a college, I like you as a friend, and I wish I love you in a way you deserve. But I can't Jayce, I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to face the window away from Jayce.

"Caitlyn, I respect you for telling me the truth. I wish it was different but at least we can still be friends." Jayce said dejectedly. He began to turn away and leave until he heard a muffled cry that Caitlyn was trying to suppress. This prompted Jayce to quickly approach her and face her. He saw the tears rolling down Caitlyn's face which made him feel even worse. He tried to console her by asking, "Was I wrong of asking you? I'm sorry."

"Jayce. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't be the one sad right now." Caitlyn tried to say coherently past the sniffling from crying. "I really would love to be your date Jayce. I wasn't lying to make you feel better but I honestly can't. I hate what I do sometimes." Caitlyn stared into Jayce's eyes for an extended period of time before hugging him.

Jayce responded likewise and said, "I get it Cate." Then more softly, "I really do."

Caitlyn began to stop crying and refocus herself. "Thanks, Jayce. I do not know what I would do without you." She then calculated something in her mind and quickly kissed Jayce on the lips and stayed there.

Jayce moved backed shocked and looked back at Caitlyn. "Why did you just do that!" Confusion had begun to spread across his face as Caitlyn merely looked back regretful.

"I said I still like you but I just don't have time for it," Caitlyn said slowly as she looked back at him. "Jayce, don't be mad at me please."

"How could I be," mumbled Jayce as he looked back into Caitlyn's eyes longingly. He stood there dazed for a second longer before grabbing Caitlyn pulling her in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds but in that time Caitlyn's mind felt the world turn so slowly. Her thoughts drifted through the prospects of being with Jayce and having a life with him. So many things that could never be…

Jayce finally pulled back again. Caitlyn reluctantly complied and stared into Jayce's glassy eyes with regret. "I wish this could lead somewhere Jayce but you and I both know that was a kiss goodbye not of hello," mumbled Caitlyn despairingly. Jayce merely nodded which continued the silence besides the small gusts of wind that could be heard from outside the window.

"I guess this means goodbye then," said Jayce. He stood there before turning away and walking out of the room. Caitlyn watched him leave before sitting down on her leather chair. She just sat there looking obviously into the air as she quietly tapped the oak wood desk with her finger. "Did I make a bad decision?" though Caitlyn as she looked at a reflection of herself on a mirror attached to the wall.

* * *

Caitlyn brought herself back to reality and remembered what had sparked that sad moment of her life. "Umm how about we talk about this later," Caitlyn quickly replied as she attempted to reach her door that was suddenly blocked by Lux, "Get out of my way Lux. I have things to be done."

"So in other terms I was right in the fact you've never dated anyone and look at you. Without anyone's help you are a wreck that is hidden behind a masquerade of self-control. You are just as broken as me or perhaps more so because you've put on your charade for many more years than me." Lux said while not moving out of the way of the door. The room suddenly became quite as both of them examined each other. After a few agonizing seconds that felt like years had passed, Caitlyn put her head down and admitted defeat.

"Fine so you're right that I haven't gone on a date. But that is going to change…" trailed Caitlyn as she looked into her closet. She began to rummage through her closet checking to see if she had anything to wear for a date and realized that she had nothing of the sorts. "However, I do not have anything for the date even if I wanted to go."

Lux's eyes began to sparkle which made Caitlyn nervous. Her eyes only sparkled when she could do something to entertain herself. This usually involved making others extremely uncomfortable. "So you're saying you do not have makeup and/or a dress to wear? Well this will be fun." Her response made her worry even more.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end -" Caitlyn began before being silenced by Lux. She looked at Lux for a second before attempting to state the last word which was quickly replaced by a startled scream as she began to get dragged out of her room. "Where are we going!"

"You'll see," replied Lux as she continued to run down the halls with Caitlyn's hand in hers. People stared at the curious sight but disregarded it quickly after remembering the unlikely friendship the two had.

Caitlyn abruptly pulled her hand away and demanded, "No. I will not go with you unless you tell me where we are going in the first place." The forcefulness in her voice even took her aback a little. She had never sounded so aggressive to Lux before.

Lux looked back shocked at the anger in Caitlyn's voice but realized that she was regretting it so she ignored it and replied, "If you must know, we are going into town to go shopping!" Her infectious happiness even made Caitlyn smile for a second before realizing what would come next. "And don't ask why you and I both know you need something more than your standard attire."

"What is wrong with my dress and top hat!" Caitlyn yelled after realizing what she what she was implying.

"Well first off all you seem to wear is your uniform unless someone requests you wear something else and secondly who here other than you wears a top hat." Her sudden response left Caitlyn at a loss for words.

"Ummm Cho'Gath occasionally wears a top hat and I like my uniform it is what I've been wearing for the last couple of years." She instantly regretted what she said. "I'm comparing myself to Cho'Gath now great. He or whatever is not even human," thought Caitlyn as she continued to fallow Lux.

"So you want to be like a void monster? You're shooting really high." Lux's smug look after replying agitated Caitlyn but decided to go against proceeding to fight back because she knew she was going to lose if she tried. "Also, the point is that you wear your uniform too much. So, we are going to buy something more appropriate for the occasion." Lux continued to smile for an extended period of time.

"Lux, wait shouldn't we go eat lunch it is 12:34." Caitlyn said as they passed the dining hall. "We can go afterwards and anyways I need to tell him I accept anyways." She knew she was lying because the response should have waited till tomorrow but she dreaded the idea of going shopping for nonessentials.

"Yes we should go eat but not here let us go to a restaurant outside. Just go into the Dining Hall and tell him your decision," Lux said and then pushed her through the door into the hall. Caitlyn's sharp eye quickly scanned the room but could not find him until she peered closer at something moving out of the corner of her eye. She examined and finally saw the thief alone eating his lunch. She then approached him but he merely ignored her.

"Hey Scipio" said Caitlyn as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He responded with absolute shock, "How did you see me? I have my stealth on right now." He then began to fiddle with the small bracelet on his hand that had what appeared to be something techmaturgic in nature. "You must have a very observant eye. Did you see something out of the corner of your eye?"

"Of course I'm observant, I didn't become the Sheriff by chance," replied Caitlyn, "Also what is that bracelet you wear?" She saw a small field go up around the both of them after he finished with the adjustments.

"It's called a perception filter. It was invented by a Zaun scientist some time back. When I heard about the device, I went to his lab and let's just say I 'acquired' the prototype." Scipio paused and glanced behind himself before he continued, "It did not work at first but some modifications by myself fixed the problems and made it functional." Scipio then got up and walked through the rows of tables without even a glance being shot his way.

"God damn it, Scipio. Can you do anything in life without showing your status as a grand-thief?" Caitlyn replied as she was about to leave. A sense of realization was dawning within her that Scipio was nothing more than an ordinary thief with exceptional skills.

"Fine you want the real story? I didn't steal it in actuality I bought it from a far off land," said Scipio gloomily as though Caitlyn had struck a nerve.

"Why should I believe you? You've lied more than once to me I bet." Caitlyn retorted as she was about to leave the aura.

"Because if you don't, you will never know the truth of something that you seek," Scipio replied cryptically.

Caitlyn's quest for knowledge quickly kicked in his mind. She began to ignore the increasing doubt in mind and thought of something to pass his suspicions as well. "How does it work?" asked Caitlyn as she fallowed within the bubble. She quickly noted that anything within the aura was invisible.

"Simple. It creates a telepathic field that confuses those who look at it effectively making them unnoticeable but not invisible," replied Scipio as he continued towards the door ignoring the obvious distaste that Caitlyn was exhibiting, "For example I could kiss you right in front of everyone but no one would even realize." He then approached Caitlyn as his blue eyes began to drag her in despite her slight distrust of him. Right when they were about to kiss, she backed off only to trip over a chair. Everyone then gave Caitlyn a puzzled look before resuming with what they were doing.

"Why am I not invisible anymore?" Caitlyn asked as she got up and patted the dust off her now dirty uniform.

"Well first you left the bubble and more importantly even if you stayed in it you would have created a large enough disturbance to draw people's attention in regardless." Scipio then said with what looked like disappointment, "For example if I hit Garen on the shoulder, he will become wary of my presence. As I said earlier, I am unnoticeable not invisible."

"Very interesting." Caitlyn then got up and began walking towards the exit while suppressing a lingering anger she felt , "Well I have to go do something so see you later.**"** As she approached she was stopped by someone's hand.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Scipio's voice rang behind her with a slight tone of yearning that made Caitlyn lose her anger and replaced it with anxiety.

Caitlyn stuttered for a second, "No, just wanted to say hi."

"Well that's too bad," replied Scipio as something that looked almost like sadness overtake his features for a second before his control returned to him and masked it, "I was hoping for something more."

"You will get something tomorrow at breakfast," said Caitlyn as she headed for the door. "Was that just me or did he seem disappointed that I didn't tell him I wanted to go out with him?" thought Caitlyn as she exited. "No I'm most likely just imagining things again," as she nodded her head.

"What took you so long?" Lux asked as she closed the ornate oak door behind her. "Also, what happened to your dress? It looks like you fell onto the floor."

"Scipio was hard to see and I tripped over a chair," Caitlyn responded as she then started for the entrance of the Institute while trying to remove the dirt from her police uniform.

"All the more reason why you need a new dress," replied Lux with an optimistic smile, "So now that you have a stain do you want to get new dress first or do you want to first eat lunch."

"I rather go shopping I guess because everyone is looking at me funny," said Caitlyn as people pointed towards her and her dress. "What are you looking at!" Everyone then turned away from her afterwards and pretended she didn't even exist. "Much better." They then continued towards the entrance.

Once they got there they waved at the guards at the front who were more ceremonial than practical and began their slow descent down the hundreds of stairs. "Why did they install so many stairs…" Lux grumbled as she slowly dragged herself down the stairs. "They could turn away half of an invading army by these alone."

"Maybe that was their intent," replied Caitlyn as she continued down the stairs. "Hey Lux, I think I know a faster way down." as she began to sit on the iron handrails that had small amounts of rust developing.

"I know what you're about to do and your insane. It's like 400 feet left to go if you fall off you will be tumbling down the rest of the way." Lux replied as she saw Caitlyn speed away on the rail.

"Suite yourself!" yelled Caitlyn as she steadily zoomed down the handrail. After only 1 minute she was already at ground level while Lux was still 200 feet to go. When she finally got down she had a bead of sweat on her forehead and was breathing heavily. Caitlyn rubbed it in and asked, "What took you so long?" Caitlyn's smirk agitated Lux but she chose to ignore her comments and continue walking towards the town. Lux wasn't used to being teased by Caitlyn.

"The towns a little more than half a mile away from here" said Lux, "We should be there within 10 minutes." She then turn back to face the road and began to walk at a rapid pace. They walked down the cobblestone path in silence as the observed the town that formed around the hill of the Institute of War. "20 years ago all that was here was a tiny inn, a restaurant, and some general stores. Look at it now," remarked Lux as she pointed towards the streets filled with people and carts with two story building surrounding them.

"So where are we going to go shopping first," asked the Sheriff as she rested against a majestic oak wood that stood over 40 feet tall. Her hair blew in the wind against the oak trunk in almost an angelic quality that made Lux envious.

She quickly shook her head after hearing Caitlyn's serious tone and replied, "We are going to go to this clothing store that I visit a lot. We might want to continue if we want to reach it before 1 PM." She then set off in the direction of a small building that was decorated with ornate flowers and had a miniature garden with roses, violets, and magnolia. In front were a couple of glass windows revealing some dresses and glass double doors to allow customers in. As they walk there Lux noticed people setting up some decorations in the streets and realized something was going on. "Some sort of celebration is being prepared. We should visit later."

"Sure if we have time," replied Caitlyn half-heartedly. She wanted to get back into the institute as quickly as possible. "Hopefully she will forget once this excursion is done," though Caitlyn but knew she her hope was unlikely to be fulfilled. Once they entered the room they felt a sudden decrease in temperature which Caitlyn instantly recognized as the newly invented air conditioner when she looked at a strange metal box blowing out cool air. She noticed all the clothes that ranged from male casual to female formal.

"Welcome Miss Crownguard and Miss Caitlyn to my store. What can I do for you today," said a middle aged woman who had brown hair and eyes with specks of grey reaching out of her hair as if they were trying to escape. She had a slight Piltoverian accent which made Caitlyn slightly more comfortable.

"Please Roselia just call me Lux and as for Caitlyn why don't you ask her," said Lux as she motioned for Caitlyn to respond.

"Me, miss? Not by a long shot," replied Caitlyn, "Just call me Caitlyn or Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover if you must be formal. Oh and apparently I need a new dress." Caitlyn's voice had a ting of irritation for needing to tell another person that she didn't like standard formalities.

"My apologize Caitlyn, I did not intend to anger you," said Roselia as she walked around the counter, "May I ask what type of dress you would like to buy?"

Caitlyn thought for a long time, "Ummm I don't know exactly… I need something for a date." She was slightly embarrassed for not even know what she wanted to wear to a date. Lux started to chuckle which made her even more nervous but hid it well behind her straight face and apparent apathy to what was going on around her.

"First time eh? No problem I think I know exactly what you need but I need to first take some measurements of your body if you do not mind," said Roselia as she began to unravel a tape measure.

"Do what you must. Just be quick about it," replied Caitlyn as she raised her arms to allow Roselia to measure her waist. Caitlyn examined the room and noticed the lack of other shoppers. "Where are all the other shoppers? This shop looks relatively large but there is not a single person inside other than us." Roselia just pointed outside which further bewildered Caitlyn. "You kicked all the other shoppers out when we came in?"

"No of course not. No one is coming in because everyone is setting up for the celebration." Roselia then put away her tape measure. "It's going to be 20th anniversary of the formation of the League of Legends. Also, I'm done with the measurements so if you would please fallow me."

"Why would you celebrate the League? It is not that important." Caitlyn asked as she and Lux fallowed Roselia to the medium-large section of formal female clothing. She caught sight of a blue dress that had the symbol of a Piltover Peacemaker on it and took it off the rack.

"Well it's important because it has left a peace that hasn't been seen in so long and I see you've found a dress slightly inspired off of you. You are famous in Piltover and around Valoran if you haven't realized. I do not believe you would want to wear that though, it would make you look a little self-obsessed." Roselia said as she took the dress of Caitlyn's hand and put it back onto the rack. "Perhaps this one." She took a light blue dress that had a small purple primrose attached to it in the upper right half of the dress. The dress itself was rather conservative and revealed little skin except the upper part of her back and parts of her legs beneath her knees.

"Perhaps. How much will it cost?" asked Caitlyn as she placed it in front of her and looked at with a mirror.

"Nothing, the league cover the cost of clothing for up to $500 a month." Roselia replied, "Now why don't you go to the changing room over there." She pointed to a small room with a door in front of it.

"Fine." Caitlyn then went in and started to change. She first took off her multitude of belts and then took off her dress and put on the blue dress. "This dress is so girly…" thought Caitlyn as she stepped out. She saw Lux smiling and nodding approvingly. "Well at least that means this part is over."

"You look great," said Lux as she approached her. "You should wear things like this more often. Perhaps we should get you more than one dress" Lux's smile made Caitlyn happy as well but after realized what she said frowned.

"No I'm absolutely fine." Caitlyn then rushed towards the door while grabbing Lux's arm, "Thank you, Roselia. Lux let's go. I'm hungry for lunch" She then waved a goodbye while taking a bag with her standard uniform inside of it with her. Roselia waved back likewise to both her and Lux.

Once outside Lux exclaimed, "Let go of me and what is with the rush!" She stopped in front of Caitlyn and looked straight into her eyes that crystallized in anger. Her air blew in the wind as she twitched slightly at the sudden cooling breeze. Her usual cheerfulness was replaced with a more distant and dangerous shadow. "I'm not a child so do not dare order me around," growled Lux as she grinded her teeth together.

Caitlyn stared back apathetically. "I dragged you out because I did not want to try on more than this dress. It had nothing to do with you, personally. I did not mean to strike a nerve Lux, but I wanted to escape trying on another dress." Caitlyn placed her arms around Lux and tried to hug her despite their substance height difference. "I'm sorry," murmured Caitlyn as she pushed a golden hair out of Lux's face.

Lux hugged her back and whispered, "I fooled you good. Didn't I?" She then pushed herself away from Caitlyn and started to laugh incessantly. "I wasn't actually mad. I just wanted to see how you would react." Lux finally managed to regain her composure after her bout of fun.

"You little! … Oh whatever." Caitlyn turns around and starts heading back to the Institute down the paved road. She notes all the signs, posters, lanterns, and etc. being placed up around the town in preparation for the celebration.

Lux's arm stops Caitlyn after 10 feet of progress and turns her around, "Caitlyn I'm sorry. I was just trying to have fun." Caitlyn looked at Lux's face that showed her guilt for her actions. Her puppy face made Caitlyn turn away.

"Why can I never hate that girl?" wondered Caitlyn as she turned back to her. "She's irritated me so many times in my life with her overly happy attitude yet I still am friends with her." She then broke her line of thought and remained silent. She continues to observe every feature of Lux with her keen peripheral vision as she focused her vision on the houses at the side of her.

The silence between the two continued to kill Lux until she finally opened her mouth, "We should most likely be heading to the restaurant." Caitlyn merely nodded with a sense of apathy to the whole situation. "Why can't you say something please," implored Lux as she motioned her hand towards a small little building that was relatively discrete compared to the other buildings.

Caitlyn quickly glanced that the building and noted all the features. The building has a roof slightly curved upwards in an Ionian like fashion with windows made of a standard Piltoverian design of two crossbeams and 4 pieces of glass in each. The wooden walls were adorned with flags of all the different nations. The small sign had a couple flags and the name of the restaurant called Valorian Delights. She then proceeded to move forward towards the restaurant in a rapid manner with little care towards Lux besides her.

"Slow down a bit," said Lux as she caught up to Caitlyn. "Why are you so mad at me? It was only a joke." Lux ran forward a bit and stopped in front of Caitlyn.

"I rarely lie, Lux. Don't you remember what I told you just a few days ago? I'm not angry at you but I need some peace. Your antics drive me insane at times." Caitlyn replied promptly as she returns to silence. Afterwards she quickly headed towards the door of the small building and opened the door. "After you," Caitlyn moves her hand across her arm body and slightly bows.

"Well that was a sudden change," said Lux as she pushed the hair in front of her to the side. She then bowed and said, "Thank you for opening the door." Then she walked through the doorway.

Caitlyn quickly fallowed and entered a dimly lit room with an interior decorated similarly to the outside. She noted the tables to be circular in design with a fabric cover most likely being silk. The lighting consist of small techmaturgically imbued lamps on the tables that use something called electricity. In front of it all was a waiting room with a small podium with a man inside of a suit waited.

"Do you have a reser…" The neatly kempt man in his mid 40's jaw dropped when he recognized the two people. "How may I serve you, Luxanna Crownguard and Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover." He bowed slightly in front of them which caused them to shift uncomfortably.

"There's no need to bow," said Caitlyn, "After all, me, miss? Not by a long shot." Lux merely nodded her head in agreement. Caitlyn then turned her attention a menu list on the wall. It included almost every dish from almost every state in Valoran. She pondered, "What should I order? The Ionian beef stew noodles look nice." Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud a bang is heard from outside of the building. "What was that?" Caitlyn then rushed to the door.

Lux and the waiter quickly fallowed Caitlyn outside where they found a building with a hole in it. Caitlyn then quickly unslung her rifle and prepped it for a situation. She heard someone from within the building scream, "He stole the artifact!" Caitlyn then saw a man in a familiar worn coat run out of the hole with something inside of his jacket. "I should have guessed. What else would a thief do," grumbles Caitlyn as she lines up her scopes on the target.

"I'll give you three seconds to stop where you are Scipio!" yelled Caitlyn as the perpetrator stopped for a second. Scipio turned around and looked Caitlyn dead in the eye and began to laugh.

"I like to see you try, Caitlyn!" Scipio then turned around and ran around the street corner.

"Lux and you" Caitlyn pointed at the waiter, "wait here. I got this." She then sprinted after her target. She rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of Scipio running through some market stalls that were being set up. She dashed past many onlookers as she continued the chase through the streets. She jumped over a couple of stalls that Scipio had placed in her way to slow her down. "He thinks he can stop the top law enforcement officer. I'll show him!" thinks Caitlyn as everything breezed past her in a blur. The chase continued for a couple minutes but it felt like second for her as she finally has a clear shot of Scipio. "I've got the solution" thought Caitlyn as she lined up her sites and fired a single shot at Scipio's abdomen to incapacitate but not kill him.

KLINK as a bullet lightly deflected off of Scipio's jacket. The bullet's impact did, however, knock him to the floor. He laid there as Caitlyn approached him. He placed his arm on his stomach as he dragged himself up and rested against the wall of a bank.

"I doubt your one of the best. I caught you within 10 minutes." Caitlyn said as she walked toward him with her rifle pointed at his head. "Try running I dare you."

Scipio looked at Caitlyn and began to laugh again. "You sure are easy to fool. Maybe you're getting a little too old for your line of work." Scipio stood up as he started to walk back and forth. Caitlyn watched his every step and anticipated a run for it.

"How dare you insult me! I captured you." Caitlyn's calm demeanor was converted to rage. Her eyes narrowed and her whole body tensed in a way never seen by many. She flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes as she prepared to fire a shot.

"No, you didn't capture me. You captured an image of me." Replied Scipio as he began to walk away. "Shoot me."

Bang! The bullet flew through Scipio and hit the wall behind him. "Impossible. What form a magic are you doing. You learn from the Deceiver?" Caitlyn demanded as she approached him.

"No, this isn't magic. It is actually called a hologram. Look at the floor, specifically, the small box on the floor." Scipio pointed to a small box at his feet. "Shoot it."

Caitlyn fired her gun at the box which caused Scipio to flicker for a second and then disappear. Caitlyn screamed in rage, "You won't get away, Scipio. I'll hunt you just as much as I hunt C." Caitlyn then turned around and saw him sitting on the roof of an adjacent building.

"I bet you will Caitlyn. I presume our date is off but no matter. I like to see you angry. Makes you look kind of sexy." He said while smirking. "Don't even try shooting me. You know it won't work but come up here after I leave. There is something for you to see." Scipio then begins to fade into the air until he completely disappeared.

"Fuck!" yells Caitlyn as she rushed up the escape ladder and reached the roof. She searched everywhere on the roof until she stumbled across a purple colored paper. On it was etched a single letter, C. She instantly connected all the points in her mind and realized without a doubt that he must be the man she has been searching for. "Damn you, Scipio." Mumbled Caitlyn as she pocketed the paper and slid down the ladder.

* * *

I had to guys I'm sorry but I love Doctor Who so much.

* * *

Author Notes: Enjoy. Sorry for the delay. Life and school gets in the way as well as League of legends. Next chapter or a few will be from Scipio's perspective. I may also introduce Jinx later.


End file.
